Seperti Apa?
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: "Jaga pandanganmu, Sabaku-san"/Pemilihan kalimatnya tadi membuatku terdengar seperti…. seorang maniak/"Kami melakukannya atas dasar persahabatan, Sensei"/Siang yang menegangkan di kantor Kakashi/OoC/AU/DLDR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Friendship**  
**Chara : Naruto N, Gaara, Kakashi H**  
**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti Apa?**  
**.**

**.**

Wajah iblisnya yang terkesan tak berdosa sungguh ingin ku tampar. Apa-apaan senyum mesumnya itu? Oke, aku hanya meng_asumsi_kan bahwa dia tersenyum mesum dari satu sudut matanya yang tak tertutup head-band – tentu karena mulutnya pun tertutup dengan masker aneh.

Sok misterius.

Kenapa juga dia sok dramatis dengan menurunkan kertas yang semula menutupi wajahnya dengan gerakan slow-motion? Mau menambah efek seram? Atau berniat mengintimidasi? Bah, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadapku. Kau tahu benar itu, Kakashi-sensei.

"Jadi, berikan satu alasan kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan tidak mutu, _baka_. Bukankah kau juga pernah menjadi mahasiswa? Atau kau tidak pernah merasa muda? Yeah, bisa jadi kau hany – "Berhenti memberi saya tatapan seperti itu, Sabaku-san. Dan berhenti mengumpat. Semuanya tergembar jelas di wajahmu," kali ini sudut matanya terarik lagi. Senyum macam apa itu? Senyum sinis? "Namikaze-san, adakah alasan yang kuat hingga saya bisa membebaskan kalian?" Oh, God. Aku melupakan seorang tokoh utama yang menyeretku dalam ruangan pengap ini. Sudut mataku menangkap cengiran canggungnya, dan gerakan kikuk yang memang sangat ketara tanpa perlu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Jaga pandanganmu, Sabaku-san" itu perintah. Membuatku kembali menggulirkan manikku ke arah sensei yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat-sangat menyebalkan – senyumnya terlihat lagi dan entah apa maksudnya. _Fuck_. Anjir banget nih sensei. Maksud kalimat perintahnya barusan apa, coba? Tidak bisakah dia menggunakan susunan kata yang lebih beradap? Pemilihan kalimatnya tadi membuatku terdengar seperti…. seorang maniak. _Oh, shit_. Aku benar-benar ingin mendaratkan beberapa kepalan tanganku ke wajahnya. Sumpah.

"Jadi, tidak adakah yang ingin mengajukan pembelaan? Atau harus kubacakan kertas-kertas ini," pupil hitamnya terlihat malas membaca kertas dengan ukuran A4 – itu kertasku, kemudian membaca kertas yang lebih kecil dan bergaris sambil beberapa kali megerutkan keningnya – aku berani bersumpah, sensei itu mengumpulkan semua asumsi yang mungkin dari tulisan tak terbaca milik Naruto. "Saya melihat….ada hubungan timbal balik, saling menguntungkan, mutualisme….benar?"

"Ehm, yah. Semacam itu, Kakashi-sensei," itu suara Naruto. Karena tidak mungkin aku bicara dengan keraguan seperti itu. Dan kau sangat-sangat tolol, Naruto. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa untuk saat ini hal yang terbaik adalah diam dan menunduk pasrah, hah? Satu kata yang kau keluarkan bisa menjerumuskan kita dalam hal lebih, buruk.

"Jadi, sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" _Fuck_, Sensei sarap. Sejauh apa yang kau maksud? Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hubungan _kami_ tidak normal, kan?

"Kami melakukannya atas dasar persahabatan, Sensei"

WHATTHEHELL

Kau akan kubunuh, Naruto. Aku bersumpah demi nilai mata kuliahku yang aku yakin seratus persen tidak akan keluar, aku akan membunuhmu secara elegan. Persahabatan? Cih, najis. Aku bukan seorang melankolis, aku tegaskan hal itu. Persahabatan? Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih keren?

"Ah, persahabatan ya?"

Suaranya mengalun tanpa dosa, membuatku menatapnya – dan yang menyebalkan, dia masih terlihat serius berbicara dengan Naruto – serta menahan kepalan tanganku agar tak benar-benar melayang, entah ke wajahnya, tubuhnya, atau hanya terlampiaskan dengan menggebrak meja di hadapanku. Memang kau berharap hubungan kami seperti apa? Dan – hei, hentikan senyum mesummu itu.

"Persahabatan yang _sangat_ erat saya kira. Benar seperti itu, Sabaku-san?" dia menatapku – yang tak menyahuti pertanyaan retorisnya – kemudian kembali menatap dua kertas di tangannya. Kertas yang merupakan pengakuan dosa kami – Aku dan Naruto. Dosa dimana Naruto selalu mengabsenkan aku – yang sialnya, petugas administrasi dapat membedakan tanda tangan asli dan palsu dari guratan garis – saat aku terlalu sibuk dengan organisasi memanahku, dan dosa dimana aku memberikanya contekan saat ujian tengah semester di mata kuliah yang diajarkan oleh sensei ini – yang sialnya ketahuan oleh asisten pengawas. Memang hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, kami telah menyepakatinya dari awal tahun ajaran.

"Benar, sensei. Sangat er – "

"Tidak, sensei. Hubungan kami tentu tidak sejauh dan seerat apa yang ada dalam bayangan sensei," sudah terucap. Dan kurasa aku telah menekankan tiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

"Ah, tentu. Sebentuk penolakan itu wajar dalam satu hubungan. Maksud saya, wajar jika kadang kita menghindar dari pengakuan bahwa perasaan yang kita miliki ternyata terlarang. Benar kan, Namikaze-san?"

Brengsek. Imajinasimu mau sampai sejauh mana? Kau memang benar-benar ingin anak didikmu ini HOMO, hah? Jangan harap kau bisa mendapat kalimat pembenaran dariku atas imajinasi tak beradap yang harusnya tak dimiliki seorang sensei. "Jadi bagaimana, sensei? Kami harus mengulang semester depan atau sensei berbaik hati memberikan kami tugas," percakapan ini sudah terlalu jauh dan akan terus menjauh jika tidak epat-cepat dihentikan. Apalagi jika Naruto sampai bersuara, itu akan mempermulus jalur fantasi Kakashi-sensei. Tentu karena pemuda jabrik kuning itu terlalu tidak peka – jika aku bukan orang yang selama ini mendapat bantuannya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu polos alih-alih mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu tidak peka.

"Tugas, ya…. Hmmm…. Bagaimana kalau kalian memberikan satu fs dihadapan saya, sekarang. Mungkin Sabaku-san bisa berperan sebagai seme, Namikaze-san berperan sebagai uke. Ehmmm….saya ingin ber-rating Mature dengan genre Romance. Ah, mungkin saya bisa menaikkan sedikit nilai kalian jika kalian mau BDSM"

**-owari-**

Terlalu absurd, terlalu pendek, terlalu random…. Yeah, saya tahu. Salahkan otak saya yang sedang hang karena terlalu banyak tugas (akademik dan non-akademik) yang menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan.

**-omake-**

Sungguh, Gaara tidak pernah memimpikan punya seorang kakak perempuan yang fujoshi dan selalu mencekokinya dengan istilah-istilah yang aneh. Dan sungguh, lebih baik dia mati daripada tahu maksud-maksud dari istilah yang barusan disebutkan Kakashi-sensei (yang harus dikerjakannya). Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan keberanian penuh dia lebih memilih mengulang mata kuliah ini tahun depan. Tapi dengan mundurnya dia, jangan harap sensei ini tidak akan menemukan tanda tangan-tanda tangan palsu berkeliaran di absensi kuliah. Karena dia akan menerima dengan senang hati permintaan teman-temannya yang sedang ingin bolos kuliah untuk menandatangani kolom absen di bagian nama masing-masing.

"A-ano, sensei. Sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti istilah-istilah tadi, bisakah sensei menjelaskannya dengan detail?"

_Oh. Shit_. Suaranya lirih, diikuti seringaian mesum sensei di balik meja di depanku. Aku bergidik ngeri.

Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, Naruto. Aku sudah memantapkan pilihan, "Saya akan mengulang mata kuliah ini tahun depan, sensei. Saya mohon pamit. Selamat siang," dengan tergesa aku berdiri dan lekas meraih pintu. Melangkah tanpa ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan teman pirangku itu.

Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Semoga kau beruntung dengan semua kepolosanmu itu. Kau tetap jadi sahabat terbaikku, dulu sampai _saat ini_.

**-owari-**

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
